Redemption
by wingofpain
Summary: C'était la fin mais il s'en fichait car pour la première fois il s'était dressé contre son maître.


**Harry potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fall into darkness.<strong>

Le soir, les villes s'endorment et certaines fois, rien ne vient perturber ce silence.

Pourtant ce soir-là, dans une petite ville, des bruits de pas, à peine perceptibles, résonnaient. Soudain ces bruits s'intensifièrent. Aussitôt d'autres sons se firent entendre, des voix…non, des cris.

Soudain, et comme par magie, une maison s'enflamma. Le feu commença de se propager, les cris aussi.

Cette fois, la ville se réveillait…mais trop tard. Les gens sortaient en hâte de leurs maisons pour échapper aux flammes ou, pour voir ce qui se passe. Grave erreur.

Les seules choses qu'ils eurent le temps de voir furent des personnes habillées bizarrement. En effet, qui osaient encore porter des capes noires tout droites venues d'une époque d'antan ? Et des masques ? Ces gens se croyaient-ils au carnaval ? Ce furent les dernières pensées des premiers venus alors qu'ils étaient touchés par un rayon lumineux vert.

Par cette action, l'enfer se déchaina. Les habitants qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le lieu de l'incendie mirent trop de temps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, que des faisceaux lumineux sortaient des bouts de bois que brandissaient ces gens et surtout que ces rayons avaient des effets néfastes.

Les rares à s'en rendre compte à temps tentèrent de s'éloigner de ces gens, de ces tueurs. Mais ils étaient encerclés. La fuite était rendue impossible et ils reçurent un de ses faisceaux de plein fouet. Et ce sort était destiné à faire souffrir, à donner envie de mourir sans le pouvoir car c'était un sort de torture : c'était le _Doloris_. A la lueur de surprise mêlée d'horreur que les geôliers aperçurent dans les yeux de leurs victimes, ils surent que même des ignares en magie comprenaient ce qui était en train de se passer, mais les victimes ne pouvaient que subir.

Heureusement, tous les habitants ne s'étaient pas lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait, peut être pourraient-ils s'enfuir ?

Soudain, vint le froid mais il n'était pas naturel assaillants comme victimes le ressentirent, les premiers sourirent alors que les seconds furent pris d'une terreur viscérale. Pour les sorciers tout de noir vêtus la peur de leurs victimes était leurs satisfactions.

Des êtres démoniaques, portant des haillons descendirent du ciel. Ils apportaient ce froid jusque dans les maisons en commençant par celles situées le plus loin du centre de la ville, ainsi il n'y aurait plus d'issues.

BANG BANG

_« Quel est ce bruit ? »_ se demanda l'un des tueurs tout en tournant la tête dans la direction du bruit.

Le mangemort vit alors un de ses alliés tombés, une flaque rouge se déversant lentement de sa poitrine. Un moldu sortit de sa maison avec une sorte de long bout de ferraille dans ses mains.

Il brandit son arme, surement improvisée vers l'un des psychopathes, celui-ci s'esclaffa bien. Après tout, comment un bout de ferraille pourrait le tuer ?

_« Idiot.»_ murmura l'observateur de cette scène. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer que le bout de ferraille était un fusil à pompe, une arme moldue, et qui allait faire des dégâts. Et, même en sachant tout cela, il ne fit pas un geste pour sauver, ou au moins prévenir, son équipier.

BANG

Le mangemort, , s'écroula, un trou béant dans la poitrine et un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Le moldu commença alors à recharger son arme mais les autres sorciers se rendant compte du danger se décident à le tuer proprement d'un _avada kedavra_.

Le mangemort observateur de la scène entra dans la maison de ce moldu, seulement pour y trouver une petite fille apeurée. La gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et essayait de se cacher pitoyablement derrière un meuble.

Tout autre mangemort que lui aurait décidé de la torturer, de la tuer…voire pire. Mais à cet instant précis, il décida de faire la chose la plus griffondoresque, la plus brave et la plus stupide. Celle de prendre la petite fille et de transplaner loin d'ici devant un de ses compagnons qui le regardait. Ces idiots n'avaient même pas pensés à mettre une barrière anti-transplanage sur une ville moldu.

Il transplanna devant le ministère de la magie dans le quartier sorcier…en espérant que quelqu'un d'autre que les mangemorts trouve la fillette.

Puis il re-transplanna devant chez lui, tourna la tête pour regarder si quelqu'un le suivait avant de rentrer dans la maison à l'allure délabré.

« Maître, vous rentrez plus tôt que prévu, couina un être difforme.

—Un…imprévu, amène moi du whisky-pur-feu.

— Oui maitre » s'inclina l'elfe de maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un verre et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu apparurent sur la table.

L'homme s'en saisit et se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait de sauver quelqu'un, cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Tuer, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des ténèbres et cela ne lui plaisait pas, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris les véritables actions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Utiliser la légilimancie pour lire les pensées de ses partisans, non, de ses esclaves, était une chose qu'il trouvait abominable…mais il y avait pire, bien pire. Ce qui le dégoutait autant n'étaient pas les agissements du Seigneur noir : c'était la création des Horcruxes. Ces objets de magie noire consistaient à transcender la mort en séparant son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Ce procédé horrible soulevait une nouvelle question.

_« Comment peut-on suivre quelqu'un qui est prêt à sacrifier même son âme ? » _pensa-t-il.

Heureusement, il connaissait l'emplacement d'un des Horcruxes de son ancien maitre.

Ancien car maintenant que le Seigneur noir avait été prévenu qu'il venait de sauver une fillette, il allait le torturer puis le tuer. Tout cela parce qu'il avait agi comme un imbécile de griffondor… comme son frère. Il comprenait pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer parmi les griffons.

Cela l'obligeait à accélérer ses plans. Il se décida à prendre un bout de parchemin et à griffonner quelques mots à la hâte, des mots d'excuse pour son frère.

« Kreattur , appela-t-il.

— Oui maitre ? dit-il, après être apparu dans un pop sonore.

—Te souviens-tu de l'emplacement de la caverne que nous sommes allés voir il y a deux jours ? »Demanda le maitre.

— Oui maitre, couina la créature.

— Conduis-moi là-bas, ordonna-t-il.

— Bien maitre. » Répondit Kreattur avant d'attraper son maitre et de transplaner comme seul un elfe de maison en est capable.

Ils apparurent devant la caverne et l'homme ordonna à Kreattur de le suivre. Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire, et après avoir ouvert la porte secrète en versant un peu de son sang sur la pierre. Il monta suivit de Kreattur dans la barque qui les conduisit sur un petit ilot, et ils arrivèrent devant une bassine remplis d'eau où reposait un médaillon au fond.

« Kreattur, je vais boire l'eau de cette bassine. C'est probablement un puissant poison et, quoiqu'il se passe je dois tout boire, force-moi à boire si tu le dois ! »Intima-t-il en regardant son elfe de maison.

Il fit apparaitre un gobelet puis Il prit un verre de cette eau.

Au début, un souvenir essaya de refaire surface mais l'homme arriva à l'occulter.

Le deuxième verre fut pire, un autre souvenir essaye de remonter, il a plus de mal à l'occulter.

Pareil pour le troisième. Mais il commence à craquer au suivant, des bribes de souvenirs passèrent ses boucliers d'occlumancie.

« _Je te hais_ » résonne une voix affreusement familière dans sa tête.

L'ancien mangemort ferma les yeux un court instant avant de reprendre un verre.

Ce ne sont plus des bribes de souvenirs qui ignorèrent ses boucliers, mais les souvenirs eux-mêmes.

_Un jeune adolescent le regardait. Plus jeune, Il lui ressemblait et il avait un visage plus avenant que lui-même, il le regarda d'un air méprisant avant de s'exclamer froidement :_

_« Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu es juste un des chiens de Voldemort, comme Bella »_

_Et, il partit la tête haute le laissant seul et chagriné. _

Et à chaque fois qu'il buvait, des regrets de plus en plus âpres l'assaillaient des souvenirs de plus en plus douloureux le mettaient plus bas que terre. Et quand il ne voulut plus boire, délirant dans ses souvenirs amers, son elfe de maison l'obligea à boire.

_Le coup de poing était parti, mais pas de lui. Son frère et ses amis le regardèrent tomber au sol avec des yeux méprisants comme lorsque l'on regarde un vers ou un chien particulièrement abject. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait être un mangemort pour sa mère, pour sa famille…et surtout pour sa vie._

_Un serpentard ne pouvait pas refuser de servir le lord sans y laisser sa peau ainsi que celle de sa famille. Et il tenait bien trop à sa vie pour refuser. _

_Son frère leva sa baguette et murmura un sort inaudible pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Un jet de liquide verdâtre se déversa sur lui. C'était collant, ça puait et ça ne s'en irait probablement pas, pensa-t-il sans vraiment y accorder plus d'importance que cela. Et son frère et sa clique partirent, non sans rire._

_Il avait envie de pleurer, non pas pour le liquide mais pour une chose plus importante._

_Jamais son frère ne l'avait encore frappé._

Puis quand il n'y eut plus d'eau dans la bassine Kreattur prit le médaillon bqui reposait au fond. Puis fouilla dans les poches de son maitre et mit un médaillon identique dans la bassine.

C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de dangers n'est-ce pas ? Probablement pas. C'est pourquoi Kreattur décida de chercher un peu d'eau du lac pour étanchez la soif de son maître.

Soudain des êtres depuis longtemps morts sortirent du lac et avancèrent petit à petit vers les deux vivants. Les Inféri feront ce pour quoi ils ont étés crées : ils tueront tous les intrus.

« Kreattur…pars, c'est…mon dernier…ordre » murmura-t-il dans un sursaut de conscience.

La créature connaissant l'importance de la tâche, et même si elle éprouvait des regrets pour son maitre qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas sauver, partit dans un pop sonore.

L'homme était seul, délirant, inapte au combat et face à une horde d'Inféri. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant, mais il s'en fichait. Il venait de sauver une vie innocente, lui qui ne savait que tuer, et mieux encore il venait de se dresser contre son maitre pour l'abattre. Savoir que l'on avait fait les bonnes choses lui procurait une sensation nouvelle: pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait être fier de lui.

Les Inféri se rapprochaient, il le sentit. C'était la fin. Il vit du coin de l'œil le premier inférium se jeter sur lui et l'attirer violemment vers l'eau, le dos de la victime râpa contre la pierre de l'ilot. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se débattre et encore moins pour lancer un sort. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à sa fin, impuissant.

Les Inféri le plongèrent dans l'eau, et même si dans un réflexe il essaya de ne pas respirer, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Et dans un autre réflexe, son corps essaye d'inhaler de l'air mais tout ce qu'il trouve est fait d'eau.

Et dans ses derniers moments de lucidité il ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir une dernière pensée, un dernier remords.

_« Je me demande si Sirius et Androméda seraient fiers de moi s'ils savaient ce que j'ai accompli. »_

La douleur fut pendant quelques instants insupportable, il eut envie de crier mais il ne puis à cause de l'eau. Enfin, la douleur cessa et le noir s'installa…la mort l'avait saisi.

Régulus Arcturus Black s'était éteint, seul dans la noirceur du lac. 

**Poudlard, 28 plus tard.**

La foule murmurait derrière Harry. Le médaillon dont Dumbledore et lui avaient réussi à s'emparer plusieurs heures auparavant était tombé de la poche de Dumbledore. Il s'était ouvert, sans doute sous la violence du choc. Harry sut en le ramassant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal…

Il retourna le médaillon entre ses mains. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, aucun signe n'était gravé dessus. Par surcroît, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, à part un morceau de parchemin plié.

Harry ôta le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et le lut à La lumière des nombreuses baguettes magiques qui s'étaient allumées autour de lui :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._


End file.
